


Ganging Up

by Momus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cumshot, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, One Shot, handjobs, poly au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba's Caught in the midst of a solo session by Koujaku and Noiz who are far too willing to help him out and when Mink joins, Aoba gets far more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ganging Up

_“I don’t know why you’re so confident, I always beat you.”_

_“Not always!”_

_“Yeah actually, always beat you.”_

Koujaku and Noiz were one again arguing over who was the best at Super Smash Bros., and Koujaku kept insisting that he was simply having a ‘bad day’ whenever Noiz beat him.  This time though, Koujaku was sure he’d finally win at least one round since he had been practicing when Noiz wasn’t around.

As the two continued their banter and entered the living room, they were interrupted by the sounds of high-pitched moans.  Their eyes followed to where the sound came from and fell upon Aoba sitting alone on the couch, eyes closed with a small clump of hair in his mouth; his right hand pumped furiously up and down his cock while his other hand was buried in his jeans fondling his balls.

Immediately, the two men stalked towards him, each taking a seat next to him on the couch and startling him out of his trance.  Aoba began to blush and tried to tuck himself away, humiliated by being caught.

 _“Aoba, how dirty of you,”_ Koujaku whispered lowly next to his ear, darting his tongue out to lick and wet the shell of it.

_“N-no, I-I was just—“_

_“Yeah, Aoba, you’re being so filthy, jerking yourself off in the middle of the living room.”_   Noiz copied Koujaku’s actions on his opposite ear.  The dual sensation made Aoba shiver down to his core, making him clench his teeth as the pleasure that was in his groin came rolling back.

Koujaku was the first to make the move to Aoba’s groin, pulling his still-erect dick from his jeans and out into the open and beginning to slowly stroke it up and down.  Meanwhile, Noiz ran a hand up and under his sweater, tweaking a nipple between two fingers.

_“Look at how hard you are.  What were you thinking about, hmm?”_

_“N-nothing!”_ Aoba cried, trying desperately to keep himself under control as his two boyfriends teased and toyed with him.

“ _Liar,”_ Koujaku growled, turning his attention to Aoba’s neck and sucking hungrily, leaving a dark bruise when he popped off.

 _“What’s going on?”_ A low voice grumbled out from behind them and when all three turned, they saw Mink glowering down at them.  Aoba began to blush and bit his lip, eyeing Mink up and down; something that the two men next to him didn’t let go unnoticed.

 _“Ehh?  Is that what you were thinking about?”_ Noiz hummed, kissing down Aoba’s neck to the crook where it met with his shoulder.  The red in Aoba’s face deepened.

 _“You were thinking about him, weren’t you?  I bet you were thinking about his big, fat, cock going balls deep inside you, huh?”_ Noiz whispered, his lips brushing against Aoba’s ear.

Mink rounded the couch and stood in front of Aoba, watching as he grew more and more flustered each time Koujaku and Noiz whispered dirty things in his ear.  Aoba slowly dragged his vision up Mink’s body, gulping when he saw the large bulge forming under his pants.

 _“Were you thinking about me, Aoba?”_ he asked, one hand reaching forward to gently stroke his cheek.  Aoba turned his face to meet his palm to hide his embarrassment as he nodded quickly.

 _“Heh, I knew it,”_ Noiz stated, nipping at Aoba’s earlobe and switching his attention to his other nipple.

 _“You really are dirty, Aoba, and so hungry for Mink.  Do you want him to do you hard?”_ Koujaku asked, gently squeezing his hand around Aoba’s cock.  Aoba nodded again, panting from the rising heat building inside him.

_“Do you want it fast?”_

Another nod.

_“Do you want him to fill you up with his cum until it bursts out of you?”_

Another frantic nod.

_“Do you want—“_

_“Yes!  Please!  Oh god, yes!  I want Mink to fuck me!”_

Koujaku and Noiz groaned, increasing their stimulations as Mink inhaled deeply, stopping himself from lunging onto Aoba right there.

 _“All right, move.”_ The boys did as they were told and Mink took Aoba’s spot, then motioned for Aoba to sit on his lap while the other two took their respective places at his sides.  Pulling himself out of his pants, Mink rubbed his cock against Aoba’s and grasped them together with one hand, then proceeded to stroke them at a much faster pace than Koujaku did previously.  Switching jobs, Noiz stuck two fingers into Aoba’s mouth and all three men watched as he suckled and moaned around his fingers, using his tongue to stroke and lick all over.  Koujaku pulled down the rest of Aoba’s jeans until his entire lower body was exposed, then took over Noiz’s job of playing with his nipples.

Once his fingers were slicked up, Noiz reached behind Aoba to gently prod at his hole, circling it until it was wet enough for him to insert one finger down to the knuckle.  Aoba visibly shook and rested his hands on Mink’s shoulder, hanging his head low and attempting to relax around Noiz.

 _“Aoba, turn to me,”_ Aoba did as he was told and looked to Koujaku only to have his lips instantly devoured by his mouth.  After their deep kiss, Koujaku pulled back slightly so their mouths were open wide and every one could watch as their tongues danced and curled around each other.

_“Ah—N-noiz!  Please, h-hurry…”_

_“Mmm, so needy Aoba,”_ Noiz smirked through his response and added another finger, hastily trying to stretch and relax Aoba as best he could for Mink.  Mink could tell Aoba was getting close, so he stopped rubbing them together and simply sat back to watch while Noiz prepared him.  Aoba’s face had red spread across his cheeks and up to his ears; his bangs clung to his sweaty forehead and his chin was now covered in small streams of drool as it seeped from his open-mouthed kiss.  His cock twitched whenever Noiz brushed against his prostate, dripping a little more pre-cum down his length each time. 

 _“Okay, I think he’s ready.”_ Mink nodded and grasped his cock while Aoba positioned himself so he was hovering over him.  Slowly, he lowered himself until Mink was pushing against his entrance.  Breaking away from Koujaku, Aoba leaned forward and deeply kissed Mink, then dropped his hips, moaning loudly into Mink’s mouth as he was brutally stretched open.  When Mink was fully encased inside, Aoba remained like that for some time, shaking as his body adjusted to the thick girth. 

When he was finally ready, Mink grasped onto his hips and helped raise him up, then pulled him back down slowly.  Aoba groaned out each time, but within minutes he was riding Mink’s fat cock hard and fast, screaming out loud whenever his most sensitive spot was hit.  Koujaku grasped his shaft and pumped furiously while sucking and licking his neck, and Noiz focused his attention on the head of Aoba’s cock, smearing pre-cum around while working on the side of neck that was opposite Koujaku.

_“Hah, hah, M-Mink!  Noiz, ahh!  Kou…koujaku!”_

_“Aoba, your face is so erotic.”_

_“And your voice is so gorgeous, let us hear you more.”_

Koujaku and Noiz continued to tease and whisper dirty things in Aoba’s ears, adding to the overwhelming stimulation and making his head swim.  Each sensitive area of his body was either being stroked, licked, or fucked and he could hardly contain himself.  Sweat dripped down his back and the sides of his face, making him feel sticky and dirty all over.  More importantly though, the pounding his ass received each time he met with Mink’s thighs left harsh red marks on his cheeks, stinging each time he was forcibly pulled down onto Mink’s cock.  Aoba’s cock throbbed in time with Mink’s harsh thrusts and the other boys’ ministrations, and all-too soon he felt himself nearing his end.

_“Hah!  I-I’m gonna…oh god, I’m gonna c-cum!”_

_“Cum for us, Ao~ba~”_

_“Show us how good we make you feel.”_

Aoba nodded and swallowed down any saliva that gathered in his mouth to try and ease the dryness that now invaded his throat.  He closed his eyes, wanting only to focus in on all the various levels of pleasure that were being given to him so generously.  For the first time, it was Mink who climaxed before him, slamming Aoba down one last time before releasing his load deep inside.  Aoba could feel the fluid pool inside him and even felt some of it leak out around where they met, and with a few final strokes from Koujaku and Noiz, he finally met his end and splattered his seed all over his and Mink’s shirts, throwing his head back and crying out into the air above them.

Aoba collapsed into Mink’s arms, panting into his shoulder and giggling slightly when Mink’s heavy breaths fell onto his sensitive neck.

_“Oi, Aoba, don’t forget me.”_

_“Or me._ ”  When Aoba looked to Noiz, he had already pulled out his raging erection and was lightly stroking it, licking his lips as he stared down at Aoba.  He nodded weakly and lifted off of Mink, scrunching his eyebrows together when most of his cum dripping down his thighs.  Mink removed himself from the couch to make room and instead took a seat in one of the singular chairs, settling down to watch his own personal show. 

Aoba settled on all fours on the couch cushions, facing Koujaku with Noiz behind him and preparing to go for another round of mind-blowing sex.   


End file.
